


I Wanted to See You Again

by otppurefuckingmagic



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angsty!Alec, Confused!Alec, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Alec, Patient!Magnus, S1E7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in the missing time between Malec's drinks together and when Alec shows up at the Institute the next morning. Inspired by <a href="http://uniquedinosaurcollector.tumblr.com/post/139562121456/youve-unlocked-something-in-me-magnus-bane">this gif set</a> by @uniquedinosaurcollector. Part two <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6118104">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted to See You Again

Even as the word _why_ slips past Alec’s lips he knows it’s a lie. He knows why Magnus wanted him here–Magnus has been less than subtle in his flirting. But the real question–the one he doesn’t ask–is _why me_?

Jace is charismatic, strong, determined and much more fun than Alec will ever be. Izzy is stunning, intelligent, observant of little details, with a loyalty that is loud and unquestionable. Even Clary…he doesn’t trust her yet, but her red hair mirrors the fire in her soul. She is fearless in her own way, and viciously protective of her own. Alec doesn’t quite like her, but he sees so clearly how someone would be drawn to her.

Magnus should want any of them more than he wants Alec.

And yet, he doesn’t. 

Alec knows he’s way too innocent for his age when it comes to attraction and sex. But he’s not naive. He sees the way Magnus looks at him and he knows exactly what Magnus is looking for…he just doesn’t understand _why me_.

He stays to finish his drink. Lingers at Magnus’ place for a second, then a third. He’s light-headed and and he keeps licking his lips, but it’s not the haze or the sweetness of the alcohol effecting him…. It’s Magnus.

Three drinks turns into a whole night, but even when it’s just the two of them alone in Magnus’ loft, Magnus doesn’t ask for more. Alec can’t even get the words _why me_ past his lips, so there’s no way he knows how to ask Magnus _to just kiss him already.  
_

_I’ll see you soon, Alexander_ , Magnus says at the door when Alec feels duty pulling him back home.

Alec blushes, stammers, wants to find exactly the right words to say in response, but Magnus’ presence leaves him shaken. _Why me_ is running in a loop through his head, it sits on the tip of his tongue.

 _Soon, Alexander. Promise me_ , Magnus pleads, his face etched with worry, his lithe, talented fingers wrapped around the door as if he needs its solid support–because he’s just as affected as Alec is.

And maybe asking the question doesn’t matter quite as much as he thought. Maybe the answer is as simple as this sense of the world being _set right_ when he’s with Magnus.

 _Get some rest_ , he says to Magnus, then leans forward and places a soft kiss on Magnus’ forehead, leaving his lips pressed to Magnus’ warm skin for a heartbeat longer than he should. _I promise I’ll see you soon._

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡


End file.
